A future is waiting for us!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley and Lilly are back in Malibu after last year in college.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're going to enjoy this story, everyone.**

* * *

**A future is waiting for us!**

**Miley and Lilly step out of Miley's car outside the Stewart's house in Malibu. Now that they have graduated from Stanford they are moving back to Malibu.**

"Happy to be back home again, Lils?" says Miley to her best friend.

"Yeah, totally! I've missed my Malibu." says Lilly with a smile.

"Me too. There ain't no place like home." says Miley.

Both young women head into their room and start to un-pack their bags.

"Hi, girls! Welcome home." says Robby Ray as he put his head through the door to Miley and Lilly's room.

"Hi, daddy!" says Miley.

"Hi, mr Stewart!" says Lilly.

"Nice o have ya back in Malibu, girls. Tonight I'm makin' pasta with chili-beef so we can catch up. I wanna hear as much as you're okey with tellin' me." says Robby Ray.

"Sure daddy! We've got soo many stories. Some are private though." says Miley.

"And I respect that, bud. Only tell me what you feel comfortable about teelin' me, okey?" says Robby Ray.

"Ya got a deal, daddy!" says Miley.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." says Robby Ray. "Oliver's waitin' for the two of ya down at the beach, ladies."

"How do you know?" says Lilly.

"He came by here about an hour ago, lookin' for you girls. He told me he'd be waitin' down at the beach once you got back." says Robby Ray.

"We're just gonna change clothes and then we'll go meet up with Ollie." says Miley.

"Yeah! Our clothes are full of sweat after the car-ride from Stanford..." says Lilly.

"I'll be in the living room if ya girls need me. My little girls are done with college. I can't believe it. Time's flyin' by so fast. Sorry...got a little something in me eye." says Robby Ray as a few happy-tears fall down his face.

As soon as they are alone again, Miley pull off her red tank top and jeans and put on a black t-shirt and a short white skirt.

Lilly pull off her pink tank top and her black pants and put on a green t-shirt and her purple skirt.

"Let's go find my boyfriend!" says Lilly as she grab her handbag.

"Yeah! Let's go look for Ollie." says Miley as she grab her handbag.

Miley and Lilly head down to the beach. Things doesn't look much different. Rico's Surf-Shop is still there and around the beach people are talking, eating burgers, reading magazines or just working on their tan. Most of the people on the beach are no strangers to Miley and Lilly.

Heather Ravenville, Lilly's old skateboard-enemy is there, talking with her airhead of a best friend, Todd is there along with his guy-friends, Pamela, the girl that Oliver wanted to go out with back in 2006 is also there with some of her friends, another girl named Stephanie that Oliver also had a small crush on once is being sensual with Gabe LaMatti, doing sexy dance-moves in front of him, down by the water is Joanie who's doing something that looks like yoga and other girls and guys that Miley and Lilly went to high school along with.

"Hi, guys! Over here!" says Oliver in a loud clear voice from down by the water. He has a big towel and on it he's got sodas and burgers for him and his two girl-buds.

"Ollie!" says Miley and Lilly as they walk up to him.

"Ollie-Pop!" says Lilly in a soft cute voice as she give Oliver a hot sensual kiss.

"Lilly-Pop!" says Oliver.

"I see that you've got us something to eat..." says Miley to Oliver.

"Yeah! I though that you girls could need a little snack after driving all the way from Stanford in this summer-heat." says Oliver. "Speakin' of the ride from Stanford. What took you two so long? I expected both of you an hour ago..."

"Lilly was sleepin' late and we had to say goodbye to Crissy, Melissa, Lana and the others." says Miley.

"And Miley took a long shower and it took her like forever to pick out what tank top she should wear." says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"Look who's talkin'..." says Miley. "At least I woke up at seven, unlike Silly little Lilly who woke up an hour and a half later when I was already eating breakfast."

"Funny! Real funny!" says Lilly in a sarcastic tone as she roll her eyes.

"How was college, Oliver? I mean we didn't exactly talk much Saturday-night, ya know..." says Miley.

"We were more than a little drunk." says Lilly with a small laugh.

"True, but it's normal for young adults who's finished college to go out and celebrate like that." says Oliver.

"So, Smokin' Oken...how was college?" says Miley.

"It wasn't easy, but worth it. I managed to get my degree in military-tactics. Something I'm very happy about. Also it gives me an advantage when I'm gonna try out for the police academy." says Oliver with a smile.

"Police academy?" says Miley surprised.

"Didn't Lilly tell you that I'm gonna become a cop, Miles?" says Oliver.

"Oops! Forgot to tell her..." says Lilly. "Sorry, Oliver."

"At least she knows now...!" says Oliver with a smirk.

"You'll do fine I'm sure. It's in your blood, Oliver. Your mom was a police officer too so it should be pretty easy for a guy like you." says Miley in a friendly tone.

"Thanks, Miles!" says Oliver.

"I'm gonna talk to principal Hansen and see if I can get a job as a teacher at Seaview High." says Lilly.

"So you're serious about becomin' a teacher, Lils?" says Miley.

"Yup! I wanna help the next generation of Malibu-kids to learn things." says Lilly.

"I've been thinkin' about talking to Simon Wilkinson of Q-Teen TV about starting my own talk-show. Then my fans would still have me around even though I've thrown in my Hannah-wig." says Miley.

"Sounds cool, Miley." says Lilly.

"Yeah, cool." says Oliver.

"It's nice to be done with college and being back here in good old Malibu." says Miley.

"Sure is!" says Oliver. "Most things are the same...Rico is still as egocentric as ever, Todd and his friends are still as crazy and funny as they always was and the 3 of us are still best friends."

"Life's good, guys!" says Miley in a happy tone.

"Yeah! Life's totally awesome right now!" says Lilly.

"Oh yeah!" says Oliver with a deep manly voice.

"I love it when you go all 'oh yeah' like that, Oliver." says Lilly.

"Oooh yeah!" says Oliver as he look straight into Lilly's eyes.

"Sexy!" says Lilly with a soft cute voice as she giggle a little.

"Hey, guys! Lils and Ollie! Snap out of it!" says Miley.

"Sorry..." says Lilly and Oliver.

"That's better..." says Miley.

"Don't be so Miley-ish!" says Oliver to Miley.

"I'm being as Miley-ish as I want to ya donut." says Miley.

"Whatever..." says Oliver.

"Just like old days!" says Lilly as she begin to laugh.

"Eh...?" says Miley and Oliver confused before they suddenly start to laugh too when they understand what Lilly meant.

45 minutes later Oliver goes surfing with Todd while Miley and Lilly walk back home.

"I hope you'll get yourself a teaching-job, Lillian." says Miley.

"Me too. I really want to be a teacher." says Lilly.

"I wish ya the best of luck, Lilly." says Miley.

"Thanks, Miley." says Lilly.

"No problem, Lils." says Miley.

"You're a sweet friend, Miley!" says Lilly as she give Miley a hug.

"Awww! Lil' Lilly! You're really sweet too!" says Miley in a soft girly voice.

The next day Robby Ray gives Miley a new car as a gift for making it through college.

"For me...?" says a surprised and happy Miley.

"Yeah! You made it through college and got yourself a degree in both history and TV-production. You've earned it, bud." says Robby Ray as he give Miley the car-keys.

"Thanks soo much, daddy!" says a very happy Miley.

"No problem, Miles!" says Robby Ray with a smile.

Miley get into her new car and goes for a ride around Mailbu, feeling like the most lucky girl ever.

"Miley Ray Stewart, welcome home." says Miley to herself.

**The End.**


End file.
